


Jane the Virgin Drabbles/Ficlets

by tyl7897



Series: Drabbles/Ficlets [3]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyl7897/pseuds/tyl7897
Summary: Just a series of drabbles or ficlets set in Jane the Virgin.
Relationships: Rafael/Jonathan, Rafael/Michael/Rogelio
Series: Drabbles/Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824634
Kudos: 5





	Jane the Virgin Drabbles/Ficlets

Rafael did not know that his new assistant was a corrupted cupid and found Rafael hot. This was why, Rafael was fucking his former rival, Michael in the ass while Rogelio was face-fucking his former best friend. He knew he should not be doing this and that he is 100% gay now but the power that the cupid gave him was just too good. He can turn any man into what he wants. He made Michael into his 100% loyal bitch and his former girlfriend’s father into his best friend with benefits. He even made Jane’s current boyfriend, Jonathan Chavez into his boyfriend but secretly have Jane and him date so Jane does not expect a thing. The same goes with Michael and Rogelio.


End file.
